INTERCHANGE OF GENDERS
by Coyote Smith
Summary: The guys say they have the hardest life and the girls have the easiest and uncomplicated but the girls say they have a more easy life and everyone will suffer an accident in which they will be changed to the opposite sex and go through the hardships that each sex has. But what is the more complicated genre? The male or the female? From Luis Carlos and co-authorship of Coyote Smith.
1. Chapter 1

**INTERCHANGE OF GENDERS**

**Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, as promised, here I bring you the first chapter of this story was one that had more votes and certainly my good friend and assistant Coyote Smith gave me several ideas for this story;) and this will be a combination of humor, drama and of course romance XD also. And as I said a million times, South Park is not mine, it's Trey Parker and Matt Stone, but the story and characters that I invented are my property.**

**Oh and by the way, in the beginning of this fic, the boys will be a bit younger than they are in most of my other fics, let's say between 14 and 15 years old in order to vary things a bit XD.**

CHAPTER ONE: PHYSICAL DEVELOPMENT

For a long time there has always been a small struggle between two different genders because men always call themselves the strongest gender as they have to do more in life and referring to women as the weak and delicate genre since they have an easier life without many complications and the women on the other hand totally agree with this ideology when obviously referring to themselves as the strongest genre and who go through the toughest situations in many aspects. But who is really the genre that has a harder quality of life? Is the male or female? This will have to be answered the boys and girls of South Park when they all...

_**INTERCHANGE GENDERS...**_

All students at South Park were in school getting ready to start with boring and useless classes that they must always receive from monday to friday, and of course most of them did not really want and desire for that. Although it is true that some students were in school not for having interest in classes, but for other, completely different issues, such as ...

-Hi, chicks!-mischievously greeted an ashy blonde with orange hood to some girls who were passing by and some laughed about it, other got ashamed and the rest rolled their eyes irritated and fed up by that remark, especially ...

-What do you want, Kenny?-rudely asked one raven haired girl with a pink beret, a purple coat and a yellow skirt.

-But what bad aptitude you have, Wendy. I just wanted to ask if any of you precious wanted to go out with me after school and have a good time together-while at the first thing said he was pretending to be offended, the rest he continued talking with his mischievous face and that only increased more the respective faces of the girls.

-Well, now that you mention it...as I have nothing better after school, I think that I can spend that time with you-Bebe said without changing her flirty face and that only made the blond's smile increase while Wendy rolled her eyes jaded.

-Anyone else want to join in?-the blond immortal asked still shameless.

-I did not have anything better to do after school, so I'm in-Tammy said with the same face and that made Kenny's smile like the cat in "Alice in the Wonderland" XD.

-"A trio with two of the most beautiful girls in school, as I had always imagined"-thought pervertedly and excitedly the blond, starting to make thousands of very indecent images on his twisted head.

-Oh God, girls! I cannot believe that you would pay for that kind of thing-said Wendy arguing in totally disagreement with that mindset.

-But what nonsense are you telling, Wendy? This is just something to have fun and spend good time-the curly blonde told her like in a false scolding without stop smiling and again the black-haired rolled her eyes jaded as she released a snort.

-Bebe is absolutely right, Wendy. Moreover...if Stan eventually don't achieve to take out that bad character...I will always have an space for you, since where three eat, four eat -"offered " Kenny to her, more shameless of what he already was and that made several of the other girls let out an " OHHH " at the same time, while Bebe and Tammy immediately began to laugh out loud.

\- WHAT DID YOU SAID YOUR SHAMELESS PIECE OF SHIT?!-inquired angrily the black-haired blushing due to the rage while fire was coming out of her eyes, then taking a fire extinguisher and lifting above her head with the intention of throwing it to the blond, scaring him and the other girls too.

-Later on I will take you girls!-after Kenny said this, he immediately ducked narrowly missing the fire extinguisher that threw Wendy and then ran as if he had seen a ghost, leaving a trail of smoke like the Road Runner while the other girls were trying to calm the beast, I mean, Wendy.

-Okay Wendy, okay, try to breathe deeply-asked Nichole and the other raven-haired did what she asked and slowly regained some calm.

-That damned piece of shit... is able to take out the patience of a saint with this aptitude-Wendy commented acidly while her breathing was still a little shaken.

-But do not care about him, Wendy. You know very well the aptitude of that naughty-tried to soothe her to a disapproving Patty Nelson for what the aforementioned had done.

-It is not just him...it seems that many of the boys only think with their dicks...as if they have nothing better to think or do... even Stan-Wendy explained still upset and breathing slow while the last thing she said stunned her friends.

\- Does that mean that Stan has asked that you both... you know?-Red asked with the bigger subtlety that she could do and Wendy nodded her head.

-So Kenny was not so far from the truth-Bebe mockingly whispered to Tammy which made the brunette laugh, covering her mouth with her right hand.

-Well Wendy...you have to take into account that Stan and all our classmates are teenagers with agitated and rising hormones like lava from an erupting volcano , so it is natural that he is interested in making with you...you know what-Sally tried to make it more comprehensible to understand to Wendy and to the other girls.

-No, Wendy is absolutely right, I still remember the times when Token and I were kids and he was so attentive, caring and selfless, but nowadays...well he also have been asking us to try to do...you know what-Nicole commented, supporting the point of view of Wendy and blushing due to that matter.

-Girls, girls, girls, you should not feel uncomfortable or upset by the changes of the boys, it's like Sally said, their interest in sex is a natural part of their physical development, with the hormones and such things-Tammy tried to return them into reason this time .

-Me too, plus we're also physically developing ourselves, we will also go through major changes, experience and feel new things...especially including interest in sex and as I told Kenny, is something VERY funny-Bebe also tried to return them back into "reason" and the last thing she said meant that she had already done it with someone, possibly with some immortal blond XD which made all the other girls saw her astonished.

-You've already had sex with a boy, Bebe?- Wendy asked astonished.

-Of course and it was the greatest thing in the world-the curly blonde said with great pride in her words.

-And she has not been the only one-Tammy also said with the same face, startling more the other girls.

-Oh God... how precocious you both are-Patty said recovering the face of disapproval she had at the beginning.

-And you both have the risk of an early pregnancy or catching a serious illness-Wendy told them not only in a disapproving way, but also very worried.

-Don't worry, we took the necessary measures to prevent such things- Tammy assured them.

-And sooner or later you will get interested too with doing it with the boys-Bebe ensured them too while smiling mischievously which made some of the girls blush and Wendy rolled her eyes again.

-But talking about the physical development...the boys have it easy because they only develop their interest in as and tits of us, the need to masturbate and one or other small physical changes, while we...well, you already know all the big changes that we are passing through-Red said leaving aside the topic of Bebe and Tammy being no longer virgins and focusing on a slightly more serious issue for the other girls.

-You're right Red. Physical development for us is MUCH more complicated than of the boys-Sally supported her.

-And that's something that maybe they never achieve to understand...especially if they still think with their dicks-Wendy blurted with the same nuisance and disapproval she had had since the beginning.

Meanwhile in the boys' bathroom, a light blond boy with blue eyes wearing a sweater of the same color, was coming out of there with a bag on his right shoulder and inside this seemed to be keeping a sort of magazine while with his left hand was zipping up his pants and for some reason he seemed nervous and looked from side to side, sweating a little when he made the gesture to walk ...

-BE CAREFUL BUTTERS!-Kenny suddenly shouted, who was still running away from Wendy, and before the other blond could react he was hit hard against him then both fell hard against the floor which made all the content inside the blond's backpack spread on the floor, under the gaze of the worried and astonished look of some students and the funny look of others.

-AHHHUAAHHH!-the two blonds shouted at the same time due to the pain.

-"LOOK WHERE YOU RUN, YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE!"-the guttural voice of Butters's mind exclaimed, not only aching, but also angry.

-Ah...ah... are you okay, Butters?...- Kenny asked as he stood up with difficulty, as he fell on top of him, while offering his hand to help him stand up.

-"How do you think we are, your big son of bitch!"-Chaos still asked angrily in the mind of the light blond.

-Uh... yeah Kenny... I'm well ... don't worry- Butters tried to ensure him, forcibly smiling as he accepted the help to stand up with troubles too.

-But what had happened to them? - Gary suddenly asked, along with him the other members of Team Blonde were approaching them when they heard the shout from the other two blonds and the whispering of the other students.

-The poor sucker Kenny was running and hit the faggy Butters and fell to the floor like some sacks of potatoes- the fatass of Cartman told them mockingly, as he was one of the witnesses of that event, but that immediately worried the blonds .

-And are they "FUCKING GOOD! ! well?-asked Thomas to Kenny and Butters.

-Yes guys...we're good...-the light blond tried to assure them, smiling again in a forced way, as Kenny had done before.

-Oh who do you think you're fooling with that fake smile, faggot?- the fatass mockingly asked, quickly earning the bad gazes from all the other blond, but before any of them could say anything, the bell of the start of classes rang.

\- "You're lucky that Jack is not right here with us, manatee with legs. Because surely he would send you to hell in one single blow for saying that kind of shit"-Chaos acidly said from Butters mind, referring to his older cousin and his little brothers are not in the town, since along with their parents had returned to Los Angeles for vacation.

-It is better we go to the class-the little Pip suggested to end this very awkward moment and all students who were present began to withdraw.

-Hey...my books spreaded out when Kenny hit me...-Butters said when he saw that his school supplies were scattered on the floor.

-L-l-let me h-h-help you, Butters-Bradley shyly asked, blushed a bit, and of course that hadn't gone unnoticed from the others blonds, especially Kenny, who laughed so much.

\- "Piece of shit..." -the other half of Butters snapped upset and fed up in his mind while the other half had become a bit nervous about the offer of the curly blond.

-Th-thank-you Brad-Bradley-he thanked without changing his countenance and together with the other blonds, including Kenny, had helped him to lift his books and other school supplies, but when Gok'Zarah rose one thing ...

-Hey, Butters! What's this?-the curly blond asked, since his hands were holding had a sort of magazine...of naked BEAUTIFUL women and some of them had areas in which where should have their mouths clearly had holes made by scissors .

When the light blond saw that he got shocked while becoming redder than a tomato and quickly approached the blond alien to remove the magazine to anyone else to see, but it was too late since the other blonds had seen it and got immediately surprised, except one that quickly begin to...

-HAHAHAHA-Kenny's laughs were so strong that seemed to be heard all over the school-Don't fuck me, Butters! Do not tell me you still have these customs!? -told him without stopping laughing around meanwhile the other blond was very red and the rest remained watching astonished.

-Butters... are you still doing "it"?-Gary asked without changing his face making the other blond nodding his head embarrassed.

-What is he still doing?- Gok'Zarah asked since, apparently, he is so stupid that he hadn't realized what the other blonds were talking about.

-"What a stupid question!"- Chaos snapped mockingly in Butters mind, despite that unlike him he had no felt at all ashamed or embarrassed by the whole thing.

-It turns out that when we were 10 years old, Butters had said that he liked to get his dick in the mouths of women in magazines! HAHAHAHA!- Kenny told still laughing out loud and looked like it was about to die laughing... and in his case it was in a very literal sense XD.

-Wait ... that means that magazine I picked up was now stained with his...-the extraterrestrial blond was joining the puzzle pieces and when he attached them, grimaced in total disgust, revulsion, ... and horror-GROSS, WHAT THE FUCK!?- exclaimed while going to the bathroom at full speed to wash his hands.

-"Don't forget to wash your hands well!"-the guttural voice mockingly snapped in Butters's mind.

-Why are you masturbating with women magazines, Butters?- Bradley asked crudely and frowning as he obviously doesn't appreciate that the light blonde has this habits...at least not with him.

-Better say, since when have you come back onto those habits?-the little Pip asked the little which made the other blond let out a sigh while all paid their full attention, especially Kenny who could kind of regain his composure .

-Si-si-since some we-we-weeks ago. La-la-lately I have be-been starting to p-pay to much attention to wo-women and e-e-every time I look at a-a-a very pretty...-Butters began to explain, while rubbing his knuckles, whereas with every word he become redder and redder, which made the other blonds pay more attention to Butters, especially Kenny with these final words made his smile his bigger.

-And WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO YOU?-Thomas asked him to continue with the story but before the light blonde continued, Kenny spoke.

-And every time you look at an women that is very hot, your wiener gets harder. Right?-he said to them still smiling, since the question was a statement and the other blonds saw him looking very impressed, especially Butters.

-"How did you guess it?"-Chaos wondered in his mind, not amazed, but ironic and playful.

-How did yo-yo...-the light blond was going to ask, but the immortal continued talking.

-HA! It isn't necessary to be a scientist to know that, since we at this age, our reproductive organs begin to emerge and increasingly more and more we became interested in a good ass and tits of women and that is why our wieners became hard as logs-Kenny "explained" them almost like a reflection of what Wendy and her friends had talked to each other-well, although I have to say... long before I was a teenager like now, I had already became interested A LOT by ass and boobs-added him with proud face.

-"Tell us something we do not know about you, degenerate"-Chaos again snapped out ironically and playfully.

-S-so that's why I've be-been interested a l-lot in the a-a** of women la-lately...-Butters said assimilating what Kenny said.

-But guys...we cannot think that way... it is very sinful and wrong-Gary told them and religious disapproval as expected.

\- Oh come on, Gary! Do not act like a religious fag, this is a natural part of our physical development-the blond from the hood said pretending to be arguing-indeed; I think you already drooled over the girls or older women. Or will you deny me that any of them have been called your attention?-he asked smiling again mischievously; Bradley obviously was going to say no, but he was overtaken.

-Well...yes... I have been starting to pay attention in women...-the little Pip said blushing a bit and biting hir lower lip.

-And I...HAVE BEEN FUCKED SO DEEP THAT GETS OUT FROM MY MOUTH! too have been paying attention in them-Thomas said with the same face as the blond british.

Faced with these confessions, Gary and Bradley had looked at them very astonished, Butters obviously could not complain them nothing meanwhile Chaos had laughed a lot in his mind and Kenny just smiled more, raising an eyebrow.

-Well, that's very good, guys! It is fine,you don't have to be ashamed instead you should do what Butters does and choke your chicken out there secretly-the immortal blond "advised" then without changing his face.

-"Like we were doing right now"- the guttural voice in the mind of Butters continued ironic and playful referring before Kenny crashing into them.

-And no, Gary, that's not a sinful act, is another part of the natural process of growth of man-the immortal blond said to the small mormon guessing exactly what he would say and he became speechless.

-And if that's part of the natural process of growth, I would not want to imagine in which other things we will change physically as we grow -Bradley commented very disapprovingly and disgusted by everything that was being talking.

-Ufffff! If only you knew in what more we will change as we grow up-Kenny told ironically after snorting and that worried a little the other blonds-and if any of you are interested... after school I will have a good time with Bebe and Tammy, so if you want to join, just say so, because the more we are, better-offered them pervertedly blushing more the other blonds who were already blushed.

-"That doesn't sound bad...not bad..."- the other personality in Butters's mind said thoughtfully VERY interested and the blond could not deny that it was a very tempting offer.

-To have a good time with Bebe and Tammy?-Gok'Zarah suddenly asked since he had returned of the bath after washing his hands and due to he wasn't present at all conversations, he didn't know what Kenny was referring to, who laughed at his clumsiness.

-Oh hardheaded... I have a lot to explain-he said smiling and then with the other blond began to lead to their classroom-"And I'm sure all of you and the other kids will also enjoy a lot the physical changes"-ended thinking not only pervertedly, but hopefully too.

Now a little later that day, after they finished classes, most students returned to their homes, except Kenny, that together with Bebe and Tammy, gone elsewhere to have fun and apparently none of the members of the Team were encouraged enough to have fun with them too XD.

But leaving aside that issue, we will focus this time on Wendy and Stan, which at the request of the girl, the two walked through a park and she was telling the boy what had happened at school with Kenny and the girls.

-...and then Bebe and Tammy got ready to that crap, he had the nerve to ask me to join them- the black-haired finished telling.

-Kenny had the fucking nerve to tell you that?-the red puff boy furiously asked her and the girl nodded-I'm going to have a serious talk with him ...- finished saying without changing his face, but then the girl recalled a topic that worried her a bit.

-Hey Stan-she called for his attention-if lately you have been asking us to try to do what you already know...is it because your hormones are asking you?-this question completely took by surprise the raven-haired, which almost fell flat on the floor.

-Why-why are you as-asking me that-he asked to her regaining some composure.

-It's because after Kenny barefaced, the girls had been talking about you guys wanting to have sex with us due to your physical development and...

Wendy was telling the talk that she and her friends had, but Stan didn't pay attention as he spot not far from them, a VERY BEAUTIFUL woman with beautiful blond hair, a VERY short dress, and a BIG ass and HUGE tits and while she walked they slightly shaking and moved up and down in a VERY provocative way and this majestic spectacle monopolized ALL the attention of Stan, with his jaw dropped and literally was coming out a stream of drool, a small nose bleed, his eyes looked like a pair of telescopes...and it was not the only thing that looked like a telescope, since in his pants began to form a GREAT bulge that he couldn't hide for anything while still looking for that woman.

-... And Nicole had said that Token had wanted to do with her and... Stan-Wendy asked after telling him to follow and hadn't noticed that the boy din't paid attention to her, only the blonde-Stan? Stan?-she asked again, moving him a little without results, so she followed his eyes to take the BIG surprise that the whole time she was talking, her boyfriend had been dumbed down for that woman-ARE YOU LOOKING TO THAT BITCH!?-she asked much more angry than when he had screamed to Kenny which quickly pulled the boy from his thoughts so Kenny, I say, so perverted.

-Uh, no, no, no !It's not what you think, it is...-the raven was trying to find an excuse, but couldn't continue because for his unpleasant and PAINFUL surprise, Wendy gave him a hard kick between his legs, breaking his balls and making that his telescope went back XD.

-THE GIRLS WERE ALL RIGHT, NOW ALL OF YOU GUYS ONLY THINK WITH YOUR DICKS-she angrily shouted again, but crying and then started running away from the cracked nuts XD.

-Ah...ah...-groaned Stan soared, lying on the floor like a ball and clutching his poor descendants-"And who said...that the sexual development of boys...was easier than the women's..."-he asked still agonizing but also ironic.

**End of chapter**

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this story and I hope you liked the introduction, parts of Wendy with her friends, when Kenny spoke with blond Team and of course the severe pain of eggs of Stan XD, these ideas Coyote Smith gave thanks for that XD, but this chapter has a key question, which is more difficult: the physical development of girls or boys? Well, as I went through all that, obviously I will say that the boys XD And what you guys say? Girls's or boys's? But changing the subject...tomorrow and at the weekend I'll be very busy in my work, so maybe I cannot upload the series of fics that promised D:, but that gives time to you to guess what program it will be: D**

**Note of the translator: Hi again, guys! Sorry for not translating this fic sooner, I had some problems and issues, which made me late. I made some adaptations to the english language of some expressions and some phrases. I'm also more vain, which made me correct that I only gave one idea to him in the original note of the author, since I gave to him all of the ideas mentioned above and the idea to the fic. I also asked him not to forget that the OC which appeared in the fic is mine(I expect that he will make a future note addressing this issue) and it is going to have a bigger role in "Todo Cambia". It also my biggest collaboration with Luis Carlos, due to the fact I had planned most of the events that will pass in the fic, along with making many pieces of future chapters. Originally I was going to do it by myself, but due to my schedule I only could do "Todo Cambia", so I gave to him the fic(but I still help A LOT). Anyway, enjoy the fic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy was not at home as he was drinking with his friends at the local pub, Grandpa Marvin was at the asylum in which they had put him and Shelly...well let's say Kenny 's older brother, Kevin, since a while had been interested in her and was trying to... " court" so to speak . So Stan wouldn't listen now stupid and childish comments of his father, not the disapproval and shame of his grandfather, or the mocking of his sister.

-Rest in your room while I prepare your favorite food so to make you feel better, Stanley- said her mom and then left her room leaving him lying on his bed, showed his back and nodded slightly, still grabing his balls with an ice pack and after a few moments of being in that agonizing position, stood up with great difficulty from his bed and walked over to his computer and with trembling fingers turned and went into his mail to talk to their friends.

-"Hey guys"-wrote with difficulty and still had to wait a while to see if any of his friends was connected online.

-"Hello Stan"-the first answer was from his super best friend.

-"What's up hippie"-the second answer was from the fatass Cartman of course.

-"Heeeeloooo Staannn!"-and finally was the degenerate Kenny, greeting him in a very tender way and with a happy face symbol blinking an eye assuming that Wendy has told him about what happened to them at school and of course made Stan more annoyed.

-"You and I will take care of some business, Kenny "-he wrote with a symbol of a red face of anger while smoke was getting out of his ears and blond just simply write this symbol ;D.

-"Whathappened between you two assholes?"-asked the asshole with interest and the raven was going to shout him to go to hell, but the blonde spoke first .

-"Oh nothing very important, only that I had offered to Wendy the great honor to be able to have a small orgy with me, Bebe and Tammy, but as she is a Puritan, she rejected the deal very pissed"-wrote the blonde as if he'd done something he did everyday but that surprised the redhead, bothered more the raven and about the fatass...

-"HAHAHAHAHA! I'M SURE THAT BITCH LAUNCHED MORE BLOOD OF HER PUSSY DUE TO HER ANGER!"-wrote mockingly referring to the period of the girls while putting a puppet dying of laughter and rolling on the floor .

\- "KENNY DAMMIT!"-Stan wrote pissed.

-"Never mind, at least I could have a good little time with Tammy and Bebe moments ago"-Kenny again gave a fuck of such matters calmly, pissing off Stan more, who sent vulgar messages while fatass kept sending jokes.

-"Damn, Kenny! What the hell is happening to you? In these last days you have behaved more degenerately than before, you've been paying more and more at women women and trying to have sex with anyone that comes your way? Why?"-Kyle asked explanations to him in a totally disapproving manner.

-"HA! What an incredible coincidence, Kyle, because just today at school I had talked with Butters and his friends about this issue, since I had taken a big surprise that he had masturbated with some porn magazines and when the guys had asked the reason for this behavior, I take the trouble to explain about the physical development of our bodies in our adolescence, and as we are interested more and more in the titts and ass of women, which makes our cocks hard when we look at them"-Kenny explained with the same ease which he had spoken with Team blond and that astonished his friends promptly, even Stan stopped being pissed off, since that's just what happened between him and Wendy while walking through the park.

-"Really the fag Butters had been jacking off in school today, penniless chump?"-Fat ass asked why unbelieving, the blond wrote yes.

-"Wow, who would have thought that someone as Butters would have this custom?"-Kyle asked without stop being stunned, but that only made Kenny laugh a little.

-"Didn't you read what I wrote now, guys? That's a natural part of our growth and physical development and has nothing wrong with having such habits"-said similarly when Gary had told him that such things were acts sinful-"Or perhaps will you deny me that none of you hasn't been starting to paying attention on girls?"-the blond asked again almost exactly the same way as he had done to the blond Team.

And to that question Stan was speechless because he couldn't deny that, because like the same Wendy had told her friends, he felt impulses to want to fuck her, not just her, but any girl or woman who is hot from his point of view and making his dick getting exicted a lot exactly as happened when he saw the woman in the park and no one can deny that, also he has masturbated several times thinking either in his girlfriend or any other girl or women.

-"Well, guys? Haven't you started to pay attention on women?"-the blond asked again with the same interest shown to the blond Team.

\- "Yeah ... I cannot deny..."-Kyle recognized as embarrassed as Pip and Thomas when they recognized, which stunned the fatass while Kenny had laughed rogue, but before any of them could write something, the raven-haired was ahead .

-"Me too and that is why today Wendy kiched me heavily between the legs when I saw a woman who was very hot... "-Stan was unconsciously writing what happened, but he stopped when he realized what he was writing, which made his friends amazed by that.

-"Wendy kicked you on the balls?"-Kenny asked in shock .

-"NO, NO, NO! IT IS AN WRITING ERROR OF THE KEYBOARD OF MY COMPUTER AND..."-the black-haired was so embarrassed by that, but it was vain to correct his error, which of course didn't work.

-"HAHAHAHA!THE HIPPIE BALLS WERE BROKEN! HAHAHA!"-the asshole's jokes didn't wait while putting more puppets who were dying of laughter and some pictures of a hammer cracking nuts.

-"How you feeling now, Stan?"-the redhead asked worried.

-"Horrible..."-was the simple response of the raven-haired at the same time putting a sad face.

-"Who wouldn't feel awful?! HAHAHAHA!"-the fatass of Cartman was still joking.

\- "Wait ...you said Wendy kicked because you were seeing a very hot woman? That means..."-Kenny was analyzing in more detail what Stan had written before and immediately worried him, but before the blond could keep writing...

\- Stanley, the food is ready!-Sharon shouted from the kitchen and that made his son let out a sigh of relief because they wouldn't have to keep talking about this issue...at least for today, until he has to go to school tomorrow.

\- I'm coming mom!-the boy returned the shout and then began to write hurriedly- "Sorry guys, but now I'm going to be very busy, so goodbye" - after finishing writing, he immediately left his e-mail and turned off his computer and very tortuously rose and slowly left the room and went down the stairs to the dining room.

-"Stan, Stan!"-Kyle asked with no response.

-"With that Stan recognized that he drools to women? Uh? This is going to be headline in the news at school"-Kenny wrote in a somewhat malicious way at the same he was putting a doll with the same smiling face and rubbed his hands.

-"WHAT WILL BECOME NEWS IS THE WAY THAT BITCH LEFT HIM CASTRATED! HAHAHAHA" -the cyber laughter of the fatass were still hard and that bothered and annoyed Kyle, that he also cosed its mail order to not have to put up with his bullshit and Kenny did it too.

But for some amazing coincidence, paradox or work of destiny, Wendy was doing exactly the same as Stan, and was talking to her friends through her email.

-"It is as I said girls, Stan was staring at a bitch and had a big erection in the park, still being in front of me without caring what I was saying!" - wrote the black-haired, who was still crying of angerand sadness.

-"See, Wendy? As we talked before, in Stan is happening the same thing as Token, they are only interested in nothing more than breasts and a nice ass"-Nicole said while putting a doll slowly shaking his head disapprovingly.

-"But Wendy, also remember that I said that's part of the boys's development, and that Stan had seen a woman that way is because of his raging hormones"-Sally told her in the same comprehensive way as that occasion, then putting a teacher puppet who was apparentely teaching a lesson.

-"I just don't know what to do girls! What if Stan falls in love for another girl who is physically more beautiful than me and don't care about me anymore? I wouldn't know what to do!?"-Wendy continued writing desperate.

-"If that's what worries you... I know a way to make Stan only has eyes for you"-Bebe wrote suddenly, quickly gaining the attention of the other girls.

-"Where were you Bebe? And why you hadn't commented before?"-asked Red to her.

-"Don't you remember that I would hang out with Kenny along with Tammy after classes?"-the blonde asked them whilst putting a doll of a sexy nurse blinking the eye provocatively which made the girls rolled their eyes for that.

-"You said you know a way to make Stan only to notice me and not other women?"-Wendy asked, didn't caring what she had done with the immortal blond,very interested by what she had said earlier and the blonde said yes-"what is?"-she asked hopefully and that made the blonde smile as Kenny.

-"Well, you just have to dress and behave as do some of the girls of the 11th grade and ready, Stan will only drool for you, and you'll have him on your string forever"-the blonde wrote like if iit were anything, the same way as Kenny had written to his friends, without removing her sexy nurse doll.

But when the girls read those words some of them were seeing with the face of WTF! But other again rolled their eyes jaded by her attitude since it is well known to all students of the school, the sexiest girls of the highest degrees dress and act almost like street whores.

-"What the fuck are you telling me, Bebe!"- Wendy asked her not angry, but upset and embarrassed by that possibility.

-"If you want that Stan doesn't notice other women and are supposedly more beautiful than you, you just have to dress more provocatively and ready"-Bebe again explained hier point of view in the style of Kenny and with a calmness actually quiet scary.

\- "Gee Bebe, seems that already having sex has affected your brain"-Patty said in a totally disapproving manner.

-"And not only that, but what you say makes no sense, you don't dress exactly like a bitch and although you're very pretty, the girls of the highest degrees are a little more beautiful tahn you, and you always have been one of the girls that attracts more attention from the boys"-Nicole reproached with the same face that Patty, but that only made Bebe laugh a little.

-"You're right, Nicole, for the moment I may not be the most beautiful girl in school and not seen as a whore, but I have managed to capture the attention of the guys before starting to become a sexy teen, it's my provocative attitude"-Bebe was explaining still without changing her face and some of the other girls started to grumble a bit envious for that-"So what you say Wendy? Will you follow my advice to make Stan on a string?"-asked to the raven-haired recovering her naughty face.

-...-Apparently her subconscious had been thinking seriously about these "wise" advice as she put her right hand on the chin and rubbed it a little.

\- "Wendy"-Sally asked her

-"Are you Actually considering what Bebe said?"-Red asked amazed for that, and that question made the black-haired regain her consciousness and was very embarrassed when she realized that she was consider this crazy idea.

-"Uh...uh... I gotta go!"-after saying that she closed her email in the same way as her boyfriend, leaving her friends with doubt and curiosity.

-"Do you see what you caused, Bebe"-Nicole asked bothered.

-"Oh don't worry girls, I'm sure Wendy will make the right decision"-said safely the blonde in her words and putting a type of a doll crossing his arms, with eyes closed and nodding his head slightly.

-"But that reminds me...How was with you and Tammy with Kenny?"-Red asked leaving aside the issue of Wendy with some interest and that made the blonde smiled again as before.

\- "Well, it went very well, the way in which he assisted us and pleased at the same time...it's something I cannot explain in words"-she wrote while putting a puppet of a woman holding her two hands on one side of her head, moving her eyelashes and bouncing sighing.

-"You can tell that he already has experience in this sort of thing"-Nicole ironically snapped and the blonde laughed again.

-"Hey Bebe...and him... he's got as big as they say?"-Red asked blushing and awkward whilst putting a puppet standing with its arms crossed behind his back and moving his feet slightly right forward and back nervoulsy since apparently the rumors about Kenny's rampant dick is of GREAT interest in some girls.

-"Of course it is! I think from the few guys that I've slept so far, he is the one that looks more like a horse"-the curly blonde assured again so proud and over again, some of the girls were amazed by that.

-"But what kind of questions are you asking Red?"-Patty asked not only amazed by this type of question, but recovering her face of disapproval and putting a face with closed eyes and slowly shaking its head,making the redhead's face turning as red as her hair for that.

-"Moreover, if a list of who are the guys with the biggest cocks were made , I think Kenny would be the # 1 and..."-the blonde continued writing regardless the comment of Patty to Red, but for a reason stopped writing for a moment-"A list of the greatest...that is girls! We will make a list ! "-she told her friends that quickly got the message.

-"I feel it has been forever since we were trying to make a list"-Sally wrote ironically and couldn't deny that the subject interested her a little.

Meanwhile, in the lab of the mad scientist Dr. Mephisto, he along with his squirrel-man assistant, Kevin, were testing in some kind of room full of machines where there is a dog in and that was behind a glass .

-Very well, Kevin, enable the machine-ordered to his assistant, who pulled a lever and after that inside the machine began to glow making strange noises mixed with the barking dog, then the lights flickered laboratory, after a few seconds everything went dark and the dog's barks weren' heard.

-It worked?-the scientist asked, who along with his assistant entered cautiously in the room who spread a fog and what they saw shocked them -YES, IT WORKED WITH THIS WE WILL CHANGE THE WORLD-exclaimed very happy while hugging his assistant that corresponded gesture and the dog barked again.

END OF CHAPTER

I hope you liked the chapter because I wanted to experience and be a conversation between the boys through their email, the same goes for the girls and I hope I have done well. But what was experiecing Dr. Mephisto ? That you 'll know later ;D.

Note of the translator:In reality I suggested almost all the story and also the content of both chats. What he added was the experience of Doctor Mephisto, who was indeed good. Anyway, enjoy and review : )


End file.
